Des espions à Poudlard? Jamais!
by Laidies Perceneige
Summary: Angel et Ludwig n'avaient rien demandé à personne. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Par une spirale infernale mêlant humour, drame et mystère. Découvrez que devient Poudlard quand les méchants s'organisent.
1. Prologue : Là où tout commence

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,  
>Ceci est ma première fiction merci d'être clément envers une pauvre auteure qui découvre comment marche le site...<br>Je voudrai tout d'abord remercier ma bêta Fredou26 qui a le courage de corriger cette fanfiction.  
>J'espère que ça vous plaira!<br>**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent **pas : **ils sont à J.K. Rowling. Sauf ceux que j'ai créé.. A vous de découvrir ces magnifiques personnages!****  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue : Là où tout commence<strong>

Ludwig fixait la tombe qui se dressait sinistrement devant lui. Elle lui semblait si grande, si haute, si triste...

La neige tombait lentement, recouvrant tout de son manteau blanc et pur, enveloppant le jeune homme et tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Atténuant les bruits, enfermant Ludwig face à son désespoir. La pureté et la douceur de cette neige contrastait avec la désolation évoquée par la seule présence de la tombe.

Le regard triste, Ludwig fixait la pierre tombale, plongé dans la semi-obscurité de cette fin d'après-midi d'hiver, et bien qu'il souffre, ses yeux restaient secs. Il ne pleurait pas, et ne pleurerait pas. Il ne le pouvait plus. Toutes les larmes de son corps avaient déjà été versées. Il n'en restait plus une à couler maintenant. Bien qu'il soit meurtri. Bien qu'il soit blessé. Bien qu'il souffre.

Car ses parents venaient de mourir.

- « Ludwig Elena Ivanov ? », appela quelqu'un derrière son dos, si proche de lui qu'il pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur son épaule. Bien que la voix fût douce, Ludwig sursauta.

Il n'avait entendu personne arriver, n'avait entendu ni la neige s'enfoncer sous des pieds, ni aucuns bruits de vêtements, et encore moins une respiration, alors qu'il avait l'oreille très fine, et pourtant, cette personne semblait s'être positionnée sans problème derrière lui.

Ludwig fit un rapide demi-tour sur lui-même, pour se retrouver face à une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle avait une trentaine d'années et était d'une grande beauté. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond si clair que, par endroits, ils semblaient blancs. Ils étaient attachés en une natte compliquée qui remontait pour former un chignon serré. Son visage était beau avec des traits fins et un teint lumineux. Son expression était neutre, un peu froide peut-être, et assurément arrogante -un menton un tout petit peu trop relevé, un regard méprisant-. Son maintien était droit et sa tenue ajustée avec soin. Une cape de fourrure noire était posée délicatement sur ses frêles épaules, et sa magnifique robe de velours, tout aussi noire, tombait en un lourd drapé jusqu'à ses pieds.

- « Bonjour. », reprit la femme en relevant un peu plus le menton, « Je me nomme Narcissa Malefoy. Tu dois probablement savoir que nos familles étaient très proches. J'aimais beaucoup tes parents, bien que cela fasse plusieurs années que nous ne nous voyions plus. C'est donc avec peine que nous avons entendu le testament de ton père. Évidemment, nous accompliront la tâche qu'il nous a confié, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire. »

- « Lancelot Ivanov était mon père. », annonça Ludwig d'une voix dépourvue de joie avant de continuer: « Mais nous n'étions pas proche, je ne connais donc pas la _chose_ de son testament auquel vous faites allusion. », ajouta-il alors que ses yeux se voilaient de tristesse.

En vérité, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'étaient pas proches qu'il n'avait pas assisté à la lecture du testament, mais c'était parce que cela faisait trop mal et qu'il ne voulait, en aucun cas, savoir à quels vautours ces parents avaient donné leur fortune. Mais cela n'était pas agréable pour autant de s'entendre dire par une inconnue qu'elle connaissait mieux ses parents que lui-même.

Si Narcissa était gênée par son manque évident de tact qui avait apparemment blessé le jeune homme, elle n'en montra rien:

- « Ils voulaient que nous t'adoptions. Que tu viennes vivre au manoir Malefoy avec nous, et que tu vives avec mon cher fils Draco comme s'il était ton frère. »

Ludwig ne répondit pas. Il accusa le coup. Il se sentait tout de même blessé et vexé que ce soit cette femme inconnue qui lui annonce cette nouvelle si importante et qui est, en plus, devant la tombe de ces parents. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait voulu qu'on lui annonce, mais pas comme ça. _Après tout, peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais moment aux mauvaises nouvelles qui bouleversent votre vie de bouleverser celle-ci; juste le moment où elles arrivent, se dit-il._

Il se contenta pour toute réponse de se retourner vers la tombe, tournant de ce fait volontairement le dos à Narcissa, car même s'il savait cela impoli -il avait de l'éducation tout de même!- c'était le moyen le plus rapide pour couper court à cette conversation qui le faisait souffrir.

Il ne rebaissa pas sa garde pour autant. Il entendit donc parfaitement les sons caractéristiques des pas sur la neige, annonçant qu'une personne supplémentaire arrivait dans son dos.

- « Bonjour! », dit une voix similaire à celle de la femme, bien que beaucoup plus enfantine. « Ravis de faire ta connaissance. Je suis désolé de te rencontrer en de si tristes circonstances, toutes mes condoléances. »

- « Je te présente Draco», dit Narcissa, comme si ce Draco avait besoin d'être présenté. Ludwig avait déjà compris qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy Junior, il n'était pas bête, il savait reconnaître une voix. Narcissa continua malgré le fait que Ludwig l'ignorait: « Il est mon fils unique bien-aimé, et à partir d'aujourd'hui, ton demi-frère. Il a le même âge que toi et j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien.

Ludwig n'avait aucune envie de se retourner pour saluer l'inconnu, il aurait voulu rester toute la journée ici, à regarder cette tombe, pour réellement réaliser que ses parents étaient partis. Ils n'étaient pas une famille très soudée, ses parents et lui, mais perdre le peu qu'on a quand on se retrouve sans rien, c'est perdre beaucoup.

Mais la curiosité était trop forte et elle finit par l'emporter. Ludwig se retourna pour détailler son nouveau demi-frère. Cette idée lui faisait très bizarre. _Il avait, lui, Ludwig, un demi-frère?_ Il détailla Draco qui était plutôt grand pour son âge, tout comme l'était Ludwig, donc ils avaient à peu près la même taille. Ils étaient blonds tous les deux, avaient à peu près le même nez fin et les même lèvres charnues, mais leurs traits étaient différents. Alors que le visage de Draco était beau, d'une beauté froide, avec peut-être comme seul défaut des pommettes un peu hautes, celui de Ludwig était fin, si fin qu'il aurait facilement pu passer pour une fille, et cette féminité était renforcée par ces cheveux. Ludwig avait toujours aimé les cheveux longs, donc il les portait longs, attachés en catogan. Cependant, il avait gardé une mèche plus courte pour souligner la courbe de sa mâchoire, venant souligner son visage pâle. Leurs yeux étaient aussi très différents; petits et verts pour Draco et ceux de Ludwig, grands et noirs.

« Nous acheminerons toutes tes affaires du manoir Ivanov au manoir Malefoy durant la fin des vacances scolaires. Nous devons malheureusement bientôt partir, mais je te laisse encore quelques instants pour te recueillir. », et sans attendre de réponse, Narcissa s'éloigna.

Ludwig se plaça en face de la tombe et s'agenouilla devant celle-ci, se mouillant les genoux dans la neige qui couvrait le sol et qui tombait toujours autour d'eux. Son regard redevient vague, et sa douleur l'emporta une fois de plus. Ses émotions le submergeant, il se sentit emporter au loin, comme si un orage se déchaînait à l'intérieur de lui, l'entourant complètement, le coupant du monde extérieur. Il se sentait seul, abandonné, délaissé.

Il fut sauvé de ce tourbillon d'émotions négatives par une main qui se posa sur son épaule. Il entendit se rapprocher quelqu'un à côté de lui, mais il ne broncha pas. Il découvrit Malefoy Junior à ses côtés, observant tristement la tombe des parents de Ludwig. Il compatissait, mais ne disait mot, pour ne pas troubler le silence oppressant. Draco ne pouvait sûrement pas consoler quelqu'un qui venait de perdre sa famille avec des mots, et il le savait. Il se tenait juste là, aux-côtes de Ludwig, sans rien dire, lui apportant juste son soutient par ce petit contact sur l'épaule. Ce n'était pas grande chose, mais Ludwig apprécia énormément la clarté d'esprit de son nouveau demi-frère, ainsi que la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve. Cela gomma immédiatement la première impression de petit arrogant qu'avait eu Ludwig sur Draco en l'apercevant.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi. Quand Narcissa revient pour les chercher, la neige avait eu le temps, malgré sa lenteur, de former une petit couche sur le dos voûté de Ludwig, encore à genoux devant la tombe. Draco se tenait toujours à ces côtés, quoi que, transi de froid; ils l'étaient d'ailleurs tous les deux, car la neige avait depuis longtemps percée leurs couches de vêtements pour venir mouiller et geler leurs corps d'enfants. Ludwig apprécia d'autant plus la présence de Draco qui était resté avec lui dans ce froid polaire et qui ne s'était même pas plaint une seule fois.

Alors Narcissa les obligea à se lever et elle les amena jusqu'au porte-au-loin, emmenant Ludwig vers sa nouvelle demeure.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que le prologue vous a plut... si non merci de lire la suite qui arrivera le plus rapidement possible, peut-être que vous changerai d'avis.. (on sait jamais.)<br>****N'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce qui ne va pas ou vos impressions.. ou vos questions.  
><strong>**Merci de votre lecture! Et à bientôt!**


	2. A la recherche de la voie 9 34

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**  
><strong>J'espère que vous allez bien...<strong>  
><strong>Voici le chapitre 1 de cette magnifique fiction!<strong>  
><strong>Merci à vous de la suivre ou de la lire! Et merci à ma géniallissime bêta Frédou26, qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi, hein?<strong>

**Réponses aux review :**

**Noiram : Merci pour ta review, je corrigerai les petites fautes dès que possible..  
><strong>

**Fredou26 : Je sais que c'est toiiiii... Merci, merci, encore merci! Je suis pas folle... Voici la suite, je ne vais pas te faire attendre 1 mois comme deux auteures que je connais bien... ça fait presque un an que vous avez commencer votre fiction...**

**Lily3398 : je suis contente que ça te plaise... Mon sadissime s'arrête là pour l'instant...**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à J.K. Rowling. sauf ceux que j'ai inventé! A vous de découvrir l'autre magnifique personnage...**

**Maintenant place à la fiction:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: À la recherche de la voie 9 ¾<strong>

oOoOoO(AN)oOoOoO

La voie 9 ¾, la voie 9 ¾ où est-elle ?

_Je ne la trouve pas!,_ se dit, paniquée, la jeune fille qui repassait maintenant pour la troisième fois sur la même voie. Cette rentrée ne la stressait pas, au contraire, elle la terrorisait. Dès qu'elle pensait à cette rentrée qui l'attendait, son estomac se retournait et elle devait ravaler des hauts le cœur.

_Ne pense pas à tout ça, contente-toi de chercher, tu vas être en retard !,_ se dit-elle en pressant le pas, poussant devant elle un gros chariot où s'empilait ses valises.

_Ah! Enfin, quelqu'un comme moi!_, pensa la jeune fille en apercevant, non loin d'elle, un jeune homme aux cheveux foncés et au visage gracile qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, mais qui, lui aussi, tenait devant lui un chariot. Ce qui attira le regard de la jeune fille perdue fut la chouette présente dans une cage, sur le dessus des sacs empilés du garçon. Elle le vit s'avancer vers un mur, se mettre à courir vers celui-ci...

_C'est ça le mur magique?,_ se demanda la jeune fille quand elle vit la silhouette fonçant vers la catastrophe imminente d'un nez cassé et de plusieurs bleus disparaître simplement. Évidemment, elle avait entendu parler de ce passage vers la voie 9 ¾, mais elle ne se doutait pas que ce serait aussi impressionnant.

C'est alors qu'elle se mit, elle aussi, à courir vers le mur. Sa course légèrement freinée par son lourd fardeau ne l'empêchait pas d'avancer. L'appréhension montait en elle. Elle n'était pas rassurée à l'idée de foncer dans un mur, la peur du choc, des blessures que cela causerait... Et comme d'habitude, en situation de stress, elle se rassura en pensant à autre chose: _C'est quoi ce mur?! Ils ne connaissent pas les portes les sorciers? Et puis, ça va pas de mettre un passage aussi important en pleine vue des moldus? Mais à quoi pensaient-ils? Ils n'auraient pas pu mettre ça dans un endroit plus discret et..._ Son raisonnement s'arrêta net, quand, au lieu du choc tant attendu, elle se retrouva autre part. La luminosité avait baissée et l'ambiance était différente, ainsi que les odeurs qui étaient de nouvelles fragrances. Elle avait l'impression d'être passée d'un monde à un autre, ce qui était effectivement plus ou moins le cas...

L'architecture, elle aussi, avait changé: le haut plafond moderne soutenu par des poutres en fer noir immaculé de la première gare avait laissé place à une armature rouillée où la crasse était bien visible. La locomotive devant elle lui sembla appartenir à l'antiquité et l'étroit conduit en pente légère laissait tout juste la place à la cheminée en tête du train de passer. On se serait cru dans une ancienne bouche de métro désaffecté qui aurait été convertie en gare. _C'est peut-être le cas ?,_ se dit la jeune fille avec un sourire, mais un son bien trop familier la tira de sa rêverie : _Le sifflet ! Le train va partir !_

Courant brusquement vers le train, elle aperçut une ombre familière en bout de queue.

- « Théo ! », hurla-t-elle, poussant toujours son chariot devant elle.

Alors qu'elle allait l'atteindre, elle trébucha sur un obstacle invisible et s'écroula par terre. Heureusement, le chariot ne versa pas, et seul un sac de toile quitta la pile en même temps que la jeune fille s'étalait de tout son long en jurant.

Le garçon se prénommant Théo vient vers elle et au lieu de l'aider à se relever, il la toisa de ses yeux froids, puis avec un soupir excédé, prit les baguages de la jeune fille et les chargea à bord. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à redescendre aider la jeune fille qui se relevait péniblement, le train s'ébroua. Immédiatement, le jeune garçon se cramponna à la rambarde présente à sa droite et ne bougea plus. La jeune fille reprit sa course en ramassant au passage le bagage égaré alors que le train s'avançait lentement. Elle dut courir après la locomotive qui prenait rapidement de la vitesse, et dans un sursaut de bon sens, Théo lui tendit la main. Elle s'y agrippa fermement et crut, un instant, qu'elle allait l'entraîner sous les roues mais le jeune homme tint bon. Après un dernier soubresaut, il parvient à la tirer à bord, mais l'élan les fit faire un vol plané qui prit fin quand ils s'écroulèrent tous deux, côte à côte, dans le wagon, la respiration sifflante.

- « La prochaine fois, vient à l'heure, Angel ! », parvient-il à dire entre deux rires, tout en se relevant péniblement.

La dite Angel ne sembla pas apprécier la remarque.

- « Tu n'es plus malade en transport toi ? », dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Aussitôt, Théo pâlit, se plia en deux et eu juste le temps de se pencher par la porte du wagon, restée ouverte, pour vomir sur les rails défilants, tout le contenu de son estomac.

Angel se mit à rire quand, entre deux hoquets, il lui jeta un regard assassin.

- « Ah! D'accord, ce n'était pas gentil. », dit Angel.

Elle attrapa un sac plastique dans l'une des valises éparpillées au sol, mais quand elle le tendit au malade, elle ne reçut qu'un autre regard à faire froid dans le dos qui ne sembla pourtant pas la perturber pour autant, puisqu'elle continua :

- « Pardon, encore…Et merci de m'avoir aidé. », reprit-elle plus bas.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lus ce chapitre!<br>J'espère que vous aimez Angel et Ludwig.. Vous avez intérêt sinon je vous trouve et je vous tue! Hahaha...  
>N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à bientôt!<strong>

**Perceneige Laidies**


	3. Le Poudlard Express

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!  
>L'aventure continue! Maintenant que vous avez vus les deux personnages que j'ai rajouté, l'histoire peut commencer!<br>Tout d'abord merci aux personnes qui lisent cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît!**

****Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à J.K. Rowling. sauf ceux que j'ai inventé (Angel Nott et Ludwig Ivanov si vous avez pas compris qui ils étaient)  
><strong>**

****Bonne lecture!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Le Poudlard Express<strong>

Théo finit par réussir à se redresser, le teint livide, le sac en plastique toujours en main.

- « Je vais rejoindre les autres dans leur compartiment », ajouta-t-il froidement.

Il fit volte-face et s'éloigna rapidement.

Apparemment, il était vexé. Angel avait encore blessé sa fierté. Elle arrangerait sûrement ce problème plus tard.

Angel commença à arpenter les couloirs du train à la recherche d'un endroit où elle pourrait dormir. Le sprint qu'elle venait de faire l'avait beaucoup fatigué. De plus, sa dernière vraie nuit remontait à plusieurs jours. Elle était épuisée et sentait le poids de cette fatigue dans tous ses muscles, dans ses réflexes diminués, dans ses gestes gourds, dans ses paupières lourdes... Elle voulait se reposer dans un endroit calme où elle pourrait se détendre en toute quiétude. Dans un compartiment vide par exemple. Malheureusement, ils étaient déjà tous occupés.

Angel erra donc un moment sans vraiment de but entre les différents wagons. Elle observa toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontra, essayant de retenir leurs visages et les groupes d'amis qui semblaient déjà se former. Ce genre d'informations pouvait toujours servir.

Elle croisa un groupe de jeune gens, dont un des garçons qui attira particulièrement son attention. En fait, ce fut son regard qu'elle remarqua en premier: noir, sombre… Ressemblant à un gouffre qui semblait prêt à vous engloutir à tout moment, un puit sans fond de froideur et d'arrogance mal dissimulées…

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, leur regard s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre quelques secondes. Ce qui permit à Angel de détailler le mystérieux jeune homme. Blond, les yeux noirs tout autant que l'était son regard, il avait une de ces beautés froides que les grands sculpteurs donnaient à leurs œuvres de marbre. Le groupe de jeunes gens continua son chemin, entraînant le bel inconnu à leur suite. Angel se retrouva, de nouveau, seule.

Elle arriva au fond du train, le dernier compartiment était vide. Elle y entra donc et remarqua qu'il était très vieux. Les banquettes, comme les murs, étaient défraîchies. Mais le pire, c'était la puanteur. Angel n'identifia pas ce que cela pouvait être, mais ça sentait vraiment mauvais. Si fort que la jeune fille suffoquait.

Angel posa ses affaires dans le filet à bagage en retenant sa respiration et d'un coup de baguette magique, répara les défauts majeurs du compartiment. Elle eut plus de mal à améliorer la qualité de l'air, qui devint finalement respirable, bien qu'un fumet léger perdura. Puis, elle s'allongea sur l'une des banquettes et, telle un chat, s'étira pour délasser ses muscles et, avec un soupir de bonheur, s'endormit enfin.

OoOoOoO

Elle se retrouva dans une pièce ronde, avec un plancher ciré et des tentures abîmées aux murs.

À ses côtés, un bébé ronflait bruyamment, endormit à même le sol. Angel ressentit un élan d'affection pour ce petit être sans défense, chose rare chez elle. Elle essaya de tendre les bras vers l'enfant mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger!

Après plusieurs tentatives, elle se résigna mentalement au fait de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Elle avait l'habitude de ces rêves étranges où les règles métaphysiques n'avaient plus d'emprises. Bouger ne lui servirait à rien et c'était fatiguant de toute façon.

Soudain, la porte qui se tenait en face d'elle explosa en un millier de morceaux et une fumée noire entra dans la pièce où elle se trouvait, descendant sur le sol en volutes malfaisantes.

Elle se répandit dans la pièce en rampant, enlevant toute trace de lumière, noircissant le sol et enveloppant tout dans son voile de ténèbres. Derrière la porte, c'était le noir absolu. L'absence totale de lumière, du moindre rayon d'espoir. De cette obscurité se détacha un grand serpent visqueux, qui se dirigea en ondulant doucement vers Angel, dardant sur elle des pupilles d'un rouge sang.

Elle tenta de hurler de terreur mais les sons restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

Le serpent fondit sur Angel, et au moment précis où ses crochets venimeux allaient se refermer sur le tendre cou d'Angel, le bébé se mit à pleurer. Le serpent se détourna aussitôt de sa proie pour s'élancer vers l'enfant. Angel voulut l'attraper, malgré qu'elle ne puisse bouger, malgré que l'animal soit si repoussant, elle voulait s'en saisir pour sauver le bébé. Mais elle ne parvient même pas à bouger l'extrémité de ses doigts.

Un grésillement retentit alors, couvrant par son intensité les cris du bébé, détournant une fois de plus l'attention du serpent qui releva brusquement la tête. Mais il était trop proche, bien trop proche du visage de l'enfant, et par le mouvement brusque de sa tête, il entailla profondément le front de celui-ci avec l'un de ses crochets, juste au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière. Les cris de l'enfant doublèrent d'intensité.

OoOoOoO

Angel se réveilla en sursaut, sentant la sueur couler dans son dos et imprégner ses vêtements devenus moites. L'interphone de sa cabine, diffusant les annonces, bourdonnait horriblement. La terreur dans laquelle l'avait plongée son rêve se répercuta jusque dans la réalité, elle se crut en danger et, se redressant brusquement, elle se planqua sur le mur par réflexe. Elle fit rapidement glisser son dos jusqu'au coin du compartiment en face de la porte comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire en temps normal, pour surveiller les allées et venues.

Justement, la porte coulissa :

- « Tu n'aurais pas vu un crapaud ? », demanda une jeune fille à la chevelure brune, passant la tête par la porte entrouverte.

Elle remarqua la jeune fille se tenant à l'extrémité du compartiment, l'air terrorisé. Elle en déduisit, par sa grande intelligence, que le crapaud qu'elle cherchait depuis maintenant plus d'une heure se trouvait juste sous la banquette en face et qu'il avait fait peur à la jeune fille.

Elle se jeta donc à genoux, criant d'une voix puissante et insoupçonnée:

- « Trévoooor! »

Un crapaud, à la grande surprise d'Angel, sortit effectivement d'un recoin sombre.

_Ouf!_, se dit intérieurement Angel, _une bonne excuse pour cette position délicate_, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler :

- « Oh! Merci de m'avoir secouru! Je faisais une petite sieste et quand je me suis réveillée, ce crapaud ce tenait à deux centimètres de mon visage ! »

La jeune fille brune captura à main nues la bestiole verte hideuse et, tout en se redressant, elle dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- « Bon réveil! »

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice.

- « Désolé », annonça la grande fille brune, « Mais je dois aller rendre ce crapaud fugueur à son propriétaire. On se voit plus tard ! », termina la brunette joyeusement en agitant la main comme pour dire au revoir.

Le grésillement reprit soudain une tonalité normale, c'est alors qu'une voix retentit dans l'ensemble du train: « Le train arrive à la gare de l'école dans vingt minutes. Vous êtes priés de tous portez vos robes de sorcier à la descente du train, sous peine de sanctions. »

Angel se leva, prit son uniforme dans sa valise et se dirigea vers l'avant du train où elle avait repéré des toilettes.

Elle trouva les sanitaires féminins et ferma la porte. Elle déposa ses affaires sur le bord d'un lavabo. Elle commença par faire un petit tour d'inspection, ce qui fut rapide vu qu'il n'y avait pas plus de trois toilettes et de deux petits lavabos sales et mal entretenus. La dernière toilette était occupée. Angel se changea donc dans le cabinet opposé.

Quand elle sortit, elle crut voir le garçon blond au regard sombre quitter précipitamment les toilettes des filles. Elle haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. C'était donc lui dans la toilette occupée du fond… Elle retourna, ensuite, à son compartiment et s'assit sur la banquette.

Le train s'arrêta dans un sifflement strident et la même voix qui avait dit la dernière annonce retentit encore une fois dans les hauts parleurs : « Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans l'école. »

Dès que le train s'immobilisa, dans un vacarme épouvantable, une foule de jeunes sorciers et sorcières sortirent en courant des différentes portes menant vers l'extérieur. Angel laissa, à regret, ses bagages dans son compartiment et suivit les derniers sorciers qui étaient dans le train. Elle détailla le quai, mais la visibilité était très réduite car la nuit était tombée durant le voyage. Elle distingua juste que la gare était vieille, que le quai n'était pas large et que les poutres menaçaient de tomber. Une voix grave et rocailleuse la tira de sa rêverie :

- « Les premières années, par ici! Suivez-moi! »

Angel se dirigea vers la personne qui avait parlé et vit que c'était un très grand homme, tellement grand qu'on aurait dit un géant.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle se retourna rapidement et vit que c'était la fille qui avait trouvé le crapaud nommé Trévor.

- « Je ne savais pas que tu entrais en première année. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Et toi ? », commença Hermione.

- « Angel Nott, enchanté! Je pensais que tu avais 13 ans. », répondit Angel.

- « Moi aussi! Pourtant, nous avons toutes les deux 11 ans! C'est super! Non? », répondit à son tour Hermione.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et se mirent à rire discrètement. Elles furent interrompues lorsqu'elles remarquèrent que les autres premières années étaient parties sur un sentier. Elles parlèrent en chemin, contentes de s'être trouvées.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lus le chapitre 2!<br>A votre avis** **dans quelle maison iront Ludwig et Angel? La réponse dans les prochains chapitres!  
>A bientôt!<strong>

**Perceneige Laidies**


	4. Arrivée à Poudlard

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!  
>Je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais avec les fêtes et tout ce qui s'est passé après je n'avais pas forcément le temps de publier le 3ème chapitre de cette magnifique fiction...<br>**  
><strong><span>Disclamer<span> : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : Ils sont à J.K Rowling..  
><strong>  
><strong><span>Réponse aux reviews<span> : Il n'y a pas eu de review cette fois ci.. S'il vous plaît donnez moi votre avis, ça prend juste quelques minutes... Je me prosternerai devant vous s'il le faut. (Et je ne veux pas le faire, j'aime pas être ridicule)  
><strong>

**Bon j'arrête là, je vous ennuie pas plus.. Place à la fiction!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Arrivée à Poudlard<strong>

Ludwig suivait lui aussi les premières années, accompagnant son frère de coeur Draco. Des regards étonnés se posaient souvent sur eux, les deux garçons se ressemblant beaucoup, mais on arrivait à les différencier sans aucun problème. Ils étaient tous les deux blonds, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là.

L'un avait les cheveux courts d'un blond presque blanc avec des yeux d'un bleu si pur, une copie conforme de son père pour Draco tandis que Ludwig avait quelques points communs avec Narcissa qui pourtant n'avait pas de lien de parenté directe avec elle.

Le groupe passa un virage et de l'autre côté se dressa au loin la très prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Aux pieds de l'école, un immense lac les séparait de l'autre rive. Des barques apparurent devant les sorciers et sorcières, et certains poussèrent de petits cris étonnés. Draco se tourna vers son meilleur ami qu'il considérait comme son frère et ils levèrent, tous deux, les yeux au ciel en même temps en se souriant innocemment. En une seconde, leurs masques de froideur se remirent en place.

- « Mettez-vous quatre par barque! Gardez vos bras à l'intérieur, nous allons partir. Restez assis jusqu'à l'arrivée. Merci! », cria Hagrid pour que tous les enfants, maintenant arrivés à ses côtés, l'entendent.

Après ses recommandations, il monta dans une barque plus large que les autres.

Ludwig monta dans une embarcation avec Draco et deux autres garçons qu'il connaissait pour les avoir vu quelques fois lors des réceptions de la famille Malefoy. L'un était Théodore Nott et l'autre, un des gardes du corps de Draco, Crabbe ou Goyle (cela n'avait pas d'importance).

Lorsque toutes les barques furent remplies, le voyage commença.

Un tentacule surgit soudainement devant l'une des barques et attrapa un garçon joufflu. Hagrid tendit sa baguette, enfin, son parapluie vers l'enfant. Un éclair bleu en sortit, faisant lâcher le garçon du tentacule dans l'eau sous les rires étouffés de Draco et le regard vaguement amusé de Ludwig. Le demi-géant sortit le noyé de l'eau et l'enfonça dans le peu de place qu'il restait de sa barque. Le trajet continua sans aucun problème.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils entrèrent dans une sorte de grotte dont l'entrée était dissimulée par du lierre. Ils ne débarquèrent dans la crique qu'après être passés dans un long tunnel sombre, puis Hagrid les emmena directement près d'un escalier creusé à même la roche. Il avançait rapidement et les élèves avaient du mal à le suivre sur les pierres glissantes. Quelques jeunes sorciers glissèrent et se rattrapèrent aux autres. Un vent frais leur souffla soudainement au visage.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle où Hagrid les fit patienter.

Draco se dirigea vers un garçon brun aux yeux verts, dont une mèche de cheveux cachait le front. Crabbe et Goyle le suivirent à distance, prenant leur rôle de garde du corps très au sérieux (trop, diront certains).

- « Tu dois être Harry Potter, mon nom est Draco Malefoy. », entama Draco pour amorcer une quelconque conversation.

Un garçon roux, à la gauche du garçon appelé Harry, ricana. Le regard de Ludwig devint glacial. Il s'avança majestueusement vers SON Draco et parla tout doucement, presque dans un souffle, pour que personne d'autre n'entende:

- « Te moquerais-tu de mon frère? Oh, attend deux minutes... Des cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et aucune trace d'intelligence, tu dois être un Weasley! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance », ajouta Ludwig, un sourire cynique aux lèvres, en faisant au dénommé Weasley une courbette pleine d'ironie.

- « Mon cher frère à raison, enfin, les traîtres à leur sang ont leur place à Poudlard! », répondit Draco avant que le Weasley n'ouvre la bouche.

- « Laissons tomber l'affaire. Tu vois bien qu'Harry Potter a choisi son camp. Dommage pour lui… », termina Ludwig.

Le roux ne sembla pas aimer la répartie et lança, dans l'intention évidente de blesser l'impertinent qu'étais Ludwig à ses yeux:

- « Et toi, qui es-tu? Tu ne peux pas être un Malefoy, il n'y a qu'un héritier et c'est ce blondinet présent, mais pourtant tu l'appelles frère? C'est chou, non? »

Les deux blonds se tournèrent vers lui et Ludwig prit la parole.

- « Je me nomme Ludwig Ivanov, de la famille Ivanov, dernier descendant de cette lignée. »

Une partie des élèves près de lui s'éloignèrent rapidement en faisant une sorte de révérence. La famille Ivanov était connue pour être la famille royale qui dirigeait, il y a longtemps, le monde sorcier.

- « J'ai grandi avec Draco et le considère donc comme mon frère », continua Ludwig, tandis que les personnes aux alentours s'éloignaient un peu plus.

Une vielle dame arriva dans la salle, habillée d'une longue robe de sorcière de velours violet et vert. Elle commença à parler aux futurs étudiants de l'école, froidement, le visage fermé:

- « Bienvenue à tous à l'école de sorcelleries Poudlard. Je suis la professeure Minerva McGonagall, la maîtresse de la maison Gryffondor. Veuillez maintenant me suivre s'il vous plaît, nous allons rejoindre les autres pour débuter la répartition de vous tous dans les quatre maisons de notre merveilleuse école. »

Ils suivirent la vielle sorcière jusque devant deux immenses portes en bois qui s'ouvrèrent après que la dame eut toqué contre une des portes massives et qu'une voix d'homme mûr lui réponde: « Entrez Minerva. ». La dénommée ne se laissa pas prier et elle entra, suivit d'un petit groupe de futurs élèves.

Tous les nouveaux entrèrent en file indienne et restèrent en admiration devant le ciel étoilé. Un ciel dans une salle? Non, c'était un plafond magique, un faux ciel, puisque les étoiles bougeaient. Sa couleur de nuit sombre parsemée de lueurs correspondant à des étoiles mettait particulièrement en valeur les chandeliers qui n'étaient accrochés à rien d'autre que le vide.

- « La répartition va commencer! », annonça la sous-directrice.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plut! Je suis pas partie à la chasse des fautes d'orthographes.. il y en a peut être..<br>****Et surtout ne me tuer pas! Je sais que vous avez attendu longtemps et que ce chapitre est court.. ****(comme les autres chapitres d'ailleurs)  
>Je ferai en sorte de publier le prochain chapitre plus rapidement..<br>Merci de suivre cette fiction et à bientôt!**


End file.
